


Steven the Champion

by Magmaster



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Post-Finale, Road Trips, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magmaster/pseuds/Magmaster
Summary: Steven Universe Marvel Crossover where he joins the universes Teenage Superhero Team The Champions and see what happens when Steven interacts with other teens with almost as much angst and PTSD as him.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Steven had arrived in Jersey City to take in the sites and it was pretty underwhelming compared to the view from above when he had flown around on Lapis during his last visit. The smog surrounding the city didn’t make things much better as he tried to see if he could get a good view of empire city.

All of sudden he felt light tremors followed by a crashing noise, he turned around to see a gem beast, similar to most other corrupted quartzes, tiger-like with no visible eyes and hair on top. Steven had grown pretty reluctant to take up fighting but he was aware that as long as he traveled his presence would attract whatever corrupted gems were left. Just as Steven started charging towards the beast almost out of nowhere an 8-foot tall teenager with stretchy limbs and domino mask came in for a sucker punch.

Steven was puzzled, was this a superhero? He knew that there was plenty on the other side of the river but he couldn’t imagine any reason why one would come here to Jersey. That’s when he recognized the thunderbolt emblem, he had heard of this super girl, it was Ms. Marvel. Hey. The teenage heroine shouted out as the Beast toppled her to the ground, inflating her fists as she tried to gain the upper hand,  
“  
If you think you can provide me with some assistance I would really appreciate it.” The masked teen said. 

“Sure,” Steven replied. “I think I have an idea, how big can you make your hands,” Steven said as he bubbled himself. “Great idea.” Ms. Marvel replied. The heroine grabbed the bubbled Steven with her supersized hand and slammed it against the gem beast causing it to poof.

“Woah, you have any idea what that was? I don’t think I’ve seen something like that before”. Ms. Marvel questioned. “Oh, this,” Steven said as he picked up the corrupted gem. It’s just a corrupted gem.” He said as bubbled the gem and sent it away to the temple. “It was just a corrupted gem, it's getting sent back to a temple to be healed and no longer corrupted. I’m usually able to handle them, it's what I do, kind of.” Steven said. “Are you hurt at all?” Steven asked. “I have healing powers if you need any help,” Steven said as he walked close to the other teen.

“Nope, I’m pretty sturdy, but uh you didn’t happen to drive here did you?” Kamala asked. “Yeah my car is right around the corner, do you need a ride home?” Steven asked. “Well normally I wouldn’t do this, I usually just stretch myself really big and run home or take the bus but I could certainly use a break from that,” Ms.Marvel said. 

“Sure I’m Steven, by the way, I already know you. you're Ms.Marvel Captain Marvel’s sidekick I think,” Steven said as they got into the car. 

“So you have stretchy powers, that’s odd I don’t think Captain Marvel has that. I actually know how to stretch but usually takes a lot of focus for me and I run the risk of using all my energy. I’ve mainly just used to reach high up places and get on roller coasters. “Steven said. 

“Actually my civilian identity is Kamala Khan and as much as I worship Captain Marvel I only go on occasional missions with her, dangerous backup stuff but not too dangerous,” Kamala said. 

“Sounds like me when I first started,” Steven said with a nostalgic smile. 

Right and you said fight gems right, you must be the one that started that peaceful alien colony little Homeschool.”

“You are correct.” Steven said gleefully.” I was actually running the whole thing for a while but I just kind of got burned out.” Steven said as he started to get depressed thinking about it. 

“So are you an alien as well?” Kamala asked.” 

Technically I’m half-human. I have a human dad while my mom gave up her physical form to have me.” It was weird for Steven, being able to casually bring up his gem heritage so comfortably, most of the time the gems are clueless about what a parent is, while other humans are clueless about what the alien gem creatures are. 

“Wow, you're a legacy hero just like me”. Kamala said.

“Not exactly, if anything I’ve been traveling the country trying to escape that. I mean when my mom had me she just wanted me to be me but she did a lot of terrible things and left me to pick up the baggage. I mean I love helping people but well, I’ve been through a lot of trauma and near-death experiences. So once I realized there was no way for me to grow by living with the gems and my dad, well I left.” Steven said. He was worried if he might have over shared just now, but it was just coming out normally, he knew that being a fellow teen hero she could understand his angst and had never spoken to one before outside of Connie. 

“I totally understand,” Kamala replied excitingly. “I mean Carol er Captain Marvel has done some bad stuff as well that I didn’t agree with either, but a symbol is a symbol and just because you have doesn’t mean you have to live up to it, you can make it any way you want”.” Yes exactly.” Steven said. He knew that legacy heroes were a thing but never thought he would actually be able to connect with one like he was now. 

Kamala eventually gave Steven the address for her house as the Donde Supremo whooped through the late-night traffic. “So you’re retired from super heroing?” Kamala asked. 

“I mean basically, I’m just traveling to decide on where I should move to in order to find myself,” Steven said.

” Well a good way to find yourself is by making new friends as well, how about you join my team?” Kamala said.  
“You mean the Champions, that teen hero group you have,” Steven said. 

“Yeah sure, just let me add your number and we can pick you up for our mission tomorrow, I think you’ve already proven yourself.” 

“Yeah, sure I guess,” Steven said. He was unsure about this predicament, on one hand in the little time he has known Kamala he has gotten pretty comfortable, and hanging out with more superheroes would be nice but on the other, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to put himself into harm's way again. Steven had always been a big fan of superheroes so he knew he could not turn down this opportunity. 

“Plus if there’s more of those gem monsters out there we can always help to take them out,” Kamala said, 

“Yeah sure,” Steven said. “But I'm a package deal you’re going to have to let my partner join as well.”

“Well if they’re anywhere near as strong as you I’m sure they will be a great fit too, just give me the address of the hotel you’re staying and Amadeus Cho will pick you up.” Kamala Said. 

“That’s great I’m looking forward to it”. Steven said.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was staying in a motel in Jersey City, not the fanciest of places that he’s stayed at, but it had an amazing view of the Empire City’s skyline. As soon as Steven entered his room and finished checking for bed bugs he laid down and took out his phone to do a video chat with Connie.

"Steven, my study break doesn’t start for 22 minutes is something wrong?" Connie asked.

"Oh, nothing you’ll just never believe what just happened!" Steven said excitedly having a wide smile on his face. "Steven you’re in Jersey, the smog does that all the time." Connie said. "No, I just had a team-up with Ms. Marvel herself!" Steven Said. 

"Wow Steven that’s incredible, who did you fight, some foes of political injustice?" Connie asked. "No, it was a gem monster," Steven said bluntly. A gem monster but I thought they were all healed or bubbled up." Connie asked puzzled her face becoming concerned. 

"Well technically there are still cluster experiments roaming around, plus warp pads can only take us to a certain part of the planet, for all we know there could still a lot of corrupted gems," Steven said, his focus on Connie slightly averting away resisting eye contact with her concerned gaze.

"But you should have seen this combo move we did, I just bubbled myself and she slammed me against the gem just poofed, it was incredible!" Steven said changing the subject. 

"So you didn’t turn pink." Connie retorted. 

"Nope in complete control of the situation, in fact, she invited me to join her own superhero team. " "You mean The Champions!" Connie remarked as her eyes lit up. "I take you’re a fan too?" Steven said. "Of course I am, they do so many amazing things!" Connie said. 

"Well I may have told her that I’m a package deal and asked her to let my partner join as well," Steven said. 

"Steven I can’t I have study sessions tomorrow and I don’t even have powers," Connie argued. "So there are plenty of Avengers that use Swords", Steven said. "Yeah and half of them have died in battle, you can’t just put yourself in danger like this, what if something happens." As Connie continued to make her arguments she could see that Steven was getting visibly upset. 

"I’m aware of all this Connie, but I’ve already been through all that with the gems, they’re not like humans they don’t recognize complex emotions the same way, I just want to know what it’s like to be around people like me who are able to understand that", Steven said.

"Steven, I’m sorry, this must mean a lot to you, and I know I’d be regretting it if I missed this opportunity, I’ll have Lion bring me to wherever you are, once I’m done with my study sessions tomorrow okay?" Connie said. "That sounds great", Steven said.

"So we’ve got a new member today," Amadeus Cho said as he was picking up Kamala on his portable ship. "Yes, his name is Steven, apparently he’s a retired Crystal Gem". Kamala replied.

"Oh wow a Gem wants to join the team, neat Hercules told me about those creatures. Usually, he gets into fights with them until they poof, then they reform and he fights them again," The green teen explained.  
"Right me and Steven were fighting one of those but he actually managed to contain it," Kamala explained. 

"Right, Hercules explained that part to me as well, it’s the main reason we try to avoid areas involving them the crystal gems are the only ones who can contain them," Cho said. "The Moliods and Atlanteans usually end up in fights with them a lot though. In fact that Crystal Gems had to get help from the Fantastic Four about three years ago when a giant cluster was about to form in the earth crust."

"So what are gems?" Kamala asked. "They're basically solar-powered robots just like Vision, except they are made of hard light and far more headstrong, they come from a certain sector of the universe that’s been untouched by the Kree or Shiar so not a whole lot is really known about them beyond that. This is great though, another robot friend for Viv," Cho remarked. 

"I don’t think he was though, he seemed way too human, but just something off about him," Kamala said. "He also has a partner he insisted on letting join too, he seemed smart enough so I said yes. "

"Okay as long as he’s competent I’m sure his partner is as well," Cho said as the ship landed in front of the hotel.

As the ship landed Steven found himself greeted by Kamala, an Asian Hulk Steven recognized as Amadeus Cho, a Spiderman in a back and red suit, a Hispanic teen in some sort of space military uniform, an android with pink skin, and a girl with a bob hearcut and wasp wings, introduced as Brawn, Spiderman, Nova, Vision, and Wasp. Steven told them to just call him Steven, he was then let inside the operations room which had screens monitoring all over the world along with other members of the team.

"So Steven I’ve been studying up on these gem creatures, from my understanding they are physical constructs of hard light, which is an incredibly rare form of energy. So I’ve managed to map out where on the planet were most of those energy signatures are." Brawn said as a map pop up. "So I take you’re from Beach City." Steven nodded. The map had a large cluster monitoring all the energy output in Beach City along with many other dots all over the planet.

"Well there seems to also be a very high concentration of gem creatures in the forests of Australia," Cho said as Steven inspected the map, it seemed to be a location pretty isolated from the warp pads so it would make sense that there would be some untracked gems in that region.

"So Steven is there anything else you can tell us about these creatures?" Cho asked. "These creatures are still living things but are in great pain, they have no control over their form, emotions, or free will, they may seem like animals but it’s because they are lost. Try to poof their physical form by attacking them, I recommend not going for the gem because cracking or shattering them can result in lasting effects, they can be healed but I don’t want to risk damage. " Steven explained.

After the debriefing, the team went off to their own rooms, except for Miles Kamala and Viv. Viv then walked up to Steven and hugged. “I am so happy to welcome another Synthroid to the team.” She said.

Synthsiswhat? Steven said, confused. "You know a synthezoid, half-human part robot." Miles said. "I’m not a synthezoid, my mother was a gem, er diamond and my dad was human," Steven said. "Oh I get it now, your dad had the hots for an alien?" Miles said. "That’s the story I get, I’ve never met her though she gave up her physical form to pass her own gem onto me. ," Steven said as he revealed his gem. 

"Wow, that’s crazy, but like in a cool way". Miles said. "And you’re not the only one here who is like that I’m an Inhuman, and Nova’s father may have been an alien as well," Kamala retorted. This caused Steven to think a lot, he never really saw other superheroes as being so much like him this way, being half-human and unable to relate with others but his new friends seemed nice albeit kind of strange. Soon there was a thud sound heard throughout the ship. All right we have arrived at the coordinates. The green teen yelled from his room.

Soon the entire team there standing in the forested jungle in their costumes. Steven couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place just wearing jeans, his black star shirt, and a pink varsity jacket. "I never thought of a costume for myself," Steven said he could technically create one out of light but there were just too many possibilities so why change what works. 

So Steven how do these Gem hunting missions usually go? Cho said. “Well usually we just ask Garnet because she has future vision, she’s able to see the most likely outcome of events,” Steven said. "So smartest person takes charge then, I’ve got my device for tracking hard light energy. Remember this device also traces Steven’s energy so find him as soon as you poof a gem he can bubble it so it doesn’t reform," Cho said. "Let's all split up to try to find gem creatures, Wasp and Viv go north, Miles and Nova go south, I'll go east and Steven and Ms.Marvel will go west. 

Everyone either flew off or walked away while Steven looked over to Ms.Marvel and grinned as he let her lead the way unaware of the red robotic eye that spying on them


End file.
